Small Soldiers (1998/2019) (Simon Brunker Style)
Synmposis When a novelist loses her man to a movie star until was crashing on stage to break it with and teenager Alan (Gregory Smith) buys a set of Commando Elite action figures, but when the action figures is missing and his becoming a human Now the Live Action/Animated Characters on the Adventure where unsee world of a dreamer he's unaware that they have been programmed with military technology Now when the danger who learn the faces along the way to it's About to Discover to faces of Nightmare King It's up to Save the World from the Nightmare King featuring Original songs from the Acamedy Award winner and Grammy Winner Kelly Clarkson and Grammy Winner Blake Shelton and Meryl Streep Cast Gregory Smith as Alan Abernathy Kirsten Dunst as Christy Fimple Kevin Dunn as Stuart Abernathy Phil Hartman as Phil Fimple Ann Magnuson as Irene Abernathy Jay Mohr as Larry Benson David Cross as Irwin Wayfair Wendy Schaal as Marion Fimple Jacob Smith as Timmy Fimple Denis Leary as Gil Mars Alexandra Wilson as Ms. Kegel Dick Miller as Joe Frank Langella as the voice of Archer Tommy Lee Jones as the voice of Chip Hazard George Kennedy as the voice of Brick Bazooka Jim Brown as the voice of Butch Meathook Ernest Borgnine as the voice of Kip Killigan Clint Walker as the voice of Nick Nitro Bruce Dern as the voice of Link Static Christopher Guest as the voices of Slamfist and Scratch-It Michael McKean as the voices of Insaniac and Troglokhan Harry Shearer as the voice of Punch-It Jim Cummings as the voice of Ocula Alan Rickman as Harry Emma Thompson as Karen Hugh Grant as David Keira Knightley as Juliet Colin Firth as Jamie Lúcia Moniz as Aurélia Liam Neeson as Daniel Thomas Sangster as Sam Bill Nighy as Billy Mack Martine McCutcheon as Natalie Andrew Lincoln as Mark Laura Linney as Sarah Kris Marshall as Colin Olivia Olson as Joanna Billy Bob Thornton as US President Rowan Atkinson as Rufus and the Rest of the Cast in Movies Songs 1.Me-Meryl Streep and the Cast Members 2.Santa Baby (TUBA Version)-YEYE MyDude 3.Baby, It's Cold Outside (Elf Version)-Will Ferrell and Zooey Deschanel 4.Get Ready for This-2 Unlimited featuring Will Ferrell 5.The Star Spangled Banner-Robert Downy Jr featuring The Cast of Love Actually and Other Cast Members 6.They've Eaten the Baby-Patrick Doyle 7.Inore-The Crystel Apes 8.All I Want For Christmas Is You-Olivia Olson 9.Wonderful Life-Matoma 10.Santa Claus is Comin to Town-Zooey Deschanel and Other Cast Members 11.Freinds-Blake Shelton 12.Baby It's Cold Outside (TUBA Version)-YEYE MyDude 13.The First Wives Club (1996) Score Suite-Marc Shaiman 14.The Trouble with Love is-Kelly Clarkson 15.Rose-James Horner 16.Like I Love You-Justin Timberlake 17.Songbird-Eva Cassidy 18.All Alone on Christmas-Darlene Love 19.White Christmas-Otis Redding featuring Bing Crosby Julie Andrews Simon and Garfunkel Boyz II Men and Barbra Streisand 20.Silent Night-Pre Teens featuring Mariah Carey 21.Another One Bites the Dust (Small Soliders Remix)-Queen and Wyclef Jean featuring Pras and Free 22.War-Edwin Starr 23.Wannabe-Spice Girls 24.Small Soldiers (Song Medley)-Bone Thugs N Harmony featuring Flesh 'N' Bone Henry Rollins Tom Morello and Flea Pat Bentear and Queen Laifth and more 25.The House of Horror-Gregor Narholz 26.The Angry Birds Movie Suite-Heitor Pierra 27.Goofy Goober Rock-Tom Rothrock and Jim Wise 28.God Only Knows-The Beach Boys featuring David Bowie Glenn Campbell and Captain & Tennille 29.Baby It's Cold Outside (Credits Version)-Leon Redbone and Zooey Deschanel 30.Too Lost in You-Sugababes 31.All I Want for Christmas-Mariah Carey featuring Michael Buble and The Cheetah Girls 32.What a Wonderful World-Meryl Streep Goldie Hawn Bette Midler Cher and Olivia Newton John 33.Our Program-Meryl Streep Christine Barnaski Candice Bergan Phillip Seymour Huffman Patrick Wilson and the Cast Members 34.Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) (Finale Meldey)-Kelly Clarkson Blake Shelton Leon Redbone and Zooey Deschanel and Sugababes Gallery Small Soldiers (1998) (Simon Brunker Style) YT And Vimeo Poster V2.png Small Soldiers (1998) (Simon Brunker Style) Teaser Poster.png|Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) Teaser Poster Media Small Soldiers (1998) (Simon Brunker Style) Soundtrack.png Small Soldiers (1998) (Simon Brunker Style) Blu Ray.png|Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) Blu Ray Small Soldiers (1998) (Simon Brunker Style) DVD.png|Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) DVD Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) Soundtrack Sampler.png Rating Rated PG-13 for Language Deportable Violence and Action Category:1998 movies Category:2019 movies Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Rated PG-13 films Category:Rated PG-13 Live Action films Category:Rated PG-13 Animated films